Fruto prohibido
by Lucy and Nyu
Summary: Intentó resistirse a aquel impulso, lo intentó con toda su fuerza de voluntad.  Pero lo prohibido, siempre sería prohibido. Sin importar que ya lo hayas probado.


**Fruto prohibido**

**·**

Otra vez lloraba, parecía ser lo único que hacía por si misma. Sentía el peso de la familia sobre sus hombros, la presión que le otorgaba su padre diciendo que no era apta para ser la heredera. Y para sumar, el único que la hacía sentir bien parecía no notar que existía.

Sentía una gran opresión crecer y albergarse en su pecho. Siempre callada, sumisa a los demás. Era cada vez más difícil, cuando la realidad era que quería gritarles a todos que la dejaran hacer su vida.

¿Por qué nadie lo notaba? Para ella, no había nadie en realidad. Se sentía sola, empezaba a detestar el mundo. No. Se detestaba a ella misma por su personalidad. Ya ni siquiera su primo la ayudaba, solo discutían. Él había sido uno de los grandes pilares de su vida, ¿Por qué se había alejado? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Quizás la odiaba, como cuando eran pequeños. Aun así, ya nada tenía sentido.

Secó sus lágrimas cuidadosamente con sus delicadas manos. Se hacía tarde, debía volver a su hogar, y no exactamente su "dulce hogar", sino al escenario de mentiras diarias.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – reclamó Hiashi bastante molesto en el mismo instante que traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

- Lo-lo siento, Otousan – bajó la cabeza intentando sofocar la dureza de su padre.

- Hace más de media hora que tu primo te espera – le informó aun de mala manera. Aquello la sorprendió de sobremanera pero no lo mostró manteniendo aun su rostro gacho.

- ¿Por algo en particular? – preguntó con suavidad, levantando levemente su mirada. Si algo tenía claro es que, desde hacia meses, ellos habían dejado de frecuentarse. Si lo hacían era sólo porque era inevitable siendo de la misma familia, más cuando el debía encargarse de su cuidado como heredera principal.

- Para entrenar – respondió como si fuera más que obvio. Claro, el resto del mundo seguía girando como si nada, sin notar nada, absolutamente nada.

- Ahora mismo voy – tras lo que se retiró a su habitación a cambiarse.

El heredero de la rama secundaria Hyuuga observó detenidamente como la puerta se deslizaba dejando entrar a una tranquila joven en un traje de artes marciales blanco. Era tan parecida a él, _jodidamente_ parecida. El lustroso cabello azul de la muchacha estaba delicadamente trenzado, resaltando su rostro redondeado enmarcado con dos mechones. Tan natural como siempre. Simplemente _hermosa_.

- Ohayo onii-san – susurró educadamente. El no respondió. En su lugar clavó sus ojos en los femeninos. Su mirada glaciar estaba clavada en ella, destrozándola.

Con un simple gesto, le indicó que se pusiera en guardia. Así lo hizo, y en un instante más ya se encontraban realizando complejos movimientos, descargando suaves golpes colmados de chakra y cubriéndose con agilidad. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, siquiera un monosílabo, apenas si los separó en busca de aire tras un largo rato. El tiempo transcurrió lento, demasiado lento para el gusto de la chica. Y el silencio era interrumpido por el seco sonido de los golpes, y paulatinamente reemplazado por suaves jadeos de cansancio.

- ¿No ha sido suficiente? – cuestionó la Hyuuga con cansancio tras esquivar un golpe.

- Hmph – fue todo lo que pudo escuchar. Desviando la mirada, Neji dejó su posición de ataque y se alejó. Tomó asiento contra una de las paredes, reposando los brazos en sus rodillas. Insegura, Hinata le imitó.

- Hacía tiempo que no entrenábamos juntos – dijo intentando romper un poco el tenso ambiente.

Pudo notar perfectamente como él evitaba el contacto visual, y otro sonido gutural se escuchó como respuesta. Y allí estaba de nuevo aquel sentimiento de opresión en su pecho, que crecía conforme veía la boca masculina torcida en aparente disgusto. Y no pudo soportarlo.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó sombríamente. Apretó sus puños intentando conservar la calma. Un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Bajó la mirada.

Por inercia, el chico volvió sus ojos a ella. Se veía tan frágil, tan devastada. Si tan solo pudiera explicarle que su único error era ser tan benevolente. Tan inocente, tan dulce. Pero era eso mismo lo que la hacía perfecta. Perfecta _para él_.

- No – respondió cortante tras un largo e incómodo silencio. Y en su interior se removió la culpa al ver el dolor que causaba su actuar en ella. Era lo mejor que el podía pensar para evitar lo inevitable. Sintió la necesidad de alejarse de ella, pero de nada serviría. No podía alejarla de su _mente_.

Y todo lo que podía hacer era huir. Huir de sus pensamientos, huir de su presencia. Simplemente no podía soportar verla y ser conciente de que era su prima. _Su_ prima. En una holeada de repudio por su propia persona, se incorporó dispuesto a irse lo más lejos posible. Pero no le fue posible avanzar cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo, provocándole un sutil escalofrío en su espalda.

- ¿Entonces? – reclamó la melodiosa voz de Hinata con una dureza rara en ella. ¿Por qué se iba con tan abruptamente, si ella no había hecho nada? Quería una razón, aun que le doliera más lo que tuviera para decir a ser ignorada. Quería la verdad.

- No me toques – alterado, liberó su brazo. Aquel simple acto era tenerla demasiado cerca para él, _peligrosamente_ cerca. Se volteó encarándola severamente. Contradictoriamente, ella lo miraba con igual dureza pero con visibles lágrimas acumuladas.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Acaso odias tanto algo de mí? – vociferó con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

- ¡Sí! ¡Odio ser tu primo! Me desespera tanto… - admitió con furia contenida.

Y las lágrimas desbordaron. Su rostro se desfiguró en un dolor ahogado, una inocencia hecha trizas. Era como ver a una niña abandonada, rota, perdida. Eminentemente _desolada_. Él sabía el dolor que causaba, pero también sabía que ella no tenía noción de lo que en realidad quería decir. Ella no podía, _no debía_, ver el sufrimiento que el sentía al estar junto a ella, al lastimarla, al tener que alejarla. Lo estaba destrozando, una fuerte opresión creció en su pecho hasta hacerse insoportable. A la mierda con todo…

La rodeó con sus brazos presionándola contra su pecho, buscando refugiarla mientras él mismo intentaba calmarse apoyando su rostro ladeado sobre la cabeza de ella. Inhaló fuertemente el agradable aroma del cabello femenino, y la estrechó un poco más. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? La Hyuuga abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía la calidez del abrazo. Las lágrimas dejaron de correr, pero no puedo reaccionar hasta escuchar el suspiro de su primo. Confundida, correspondió el abrazo, que aunque no entendiera, la reconfortaba.

- Pero nunca podría odiarte a _ti_… - susurró con los ojos cerrados, la intensidad con que habló removió inquieta a la chica. ¿Su voz estaba cargada de _dolor_? Temerosa, Hinata se alejó de su primo levemente, buscando su mirada. Y la encontró expresando la misma intensidad que sus palabras.

- ¿De qué hablas, onii-san? – derrochó inocencia, y casi se formaba un mohín en sus labios. Se veía tan vulnerable, increíblemente _adorable_. Casi inconcientemente, acercó su rostro al de la chica, suavizando su expresión.

- Solo quiero olvidar – musitó en un suspiro, apoyando su frente en la de la muchacha, mirándola por unos instantes para luego cerrar sus ojos y completar – que eres mi prima…

Se sintió completamente empequeñecida ante aquellas palabras. Un impulso nervioso la hizo contraerse sobre si misma. Sus ojos se clavaron en el sereno rostro masculino, y sin lugar a dudas estaba paralizada. Y ello no pasó desapercibido para Neji, que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su bello y angelical rostro sonrosado. Le resultó imposible no desear estrecharla más entre sus brazos y rozar aquellos delicados labios como piel de durazno, para no dejarla ir _nunca_.

Intentó resistirse a aquel impulso, lo intentó con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pero los ojos grandes y sinceros de la chica parecían llamarlo en silencio, incitándolo. ¿O era sólo su imaginación? Daba igual, él ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la fruta prohibida, sin remedio alguno. Pues era exactamente eso, _su_ fruta prohibida.

Pero se sintió exquisitamente bien cuando la probó, en un mínimo roce que descargó una corriente eléctrica en la piel de ambos. Y la opresión en el pecho se desvaneció para dejar entrar a una calidez antes desconocida. Ambos sintieron su cuerpo ceder la tensión y relajarse en los brazos del otro. ¿Por qué algo tan indebido como esto podía sentirse tan bien? El vacío que ambos sentían en su interior pareció llenarse. ¿Es que acaso era ese mismo vacío el que los unía? Pero lo prohibido, siempre sería prohibido. Sin importar que ya lo hayas probado.

- ¡NEJI! – el eco de la furiosa e imponente voz del líder del clan se hizo retumbar en la habitación, así como en sus cabezas. Separándose, el vacío volvió a albergarse en sus corazones mientras sus miradas se gritaban en un silencio desgarrador.

Pues sí; _lo prohibido siempre sería prohibido_.

**·**

**·**

**·**

OMG! u/u –feliz con los resultados-

Este FanFic es tan viejo como todos los demás que estoy publicando, pero sucede que lo releí, y se me antojó cambiarlo por esto. Así que no verán nunca el original porque este es mejor 8D (aun que claro solo cambie algunas cosas)

Espero que les guste, quizá tenga ciertas similitudes con el otro NejiHina pero que mas da! Cada uno expresa algo distinto (o esa era la intención)

Diganme que opinan, critiquen constructivamente ayudando a esta autora a mejorar~!

See you space cowboy!


End file.
